


Her Mother's Legacy

by Nicnac



Category: Starship (Musical)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words Taz's mother ever said to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Mother's Legacy

If she had known of her imminent death, Sra. Lopez would have said something different at that moment. Worldly advice, like “No matter where life takes you, always find a reason to smile” or something poignantly simple like “I love you.” But it is not in the nature of war to give advance notice, so her last words were not for a young woman who would soon find herself all alone in the world, but for her daughter who was looking rather nervous about her upcoming quinceañera. “Never show them your fear.”

And that, perhaps, has made all the difference.


End file.
